


FE Rarepair Week 2019 Day 2 - Tea/Coffee

by dr33g



Series: FE Rarepair Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, FE Rarepair Week 2019, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, advanched chess techniques, also this is a scene that comes way after the aegestra beauty and the beast esque fic im working on, and he has golden antlers and a deer tail because we are furries, hubie and ferdie are vampires and claude is the king of the faeries, hubie and ferdie have been married for nearly a century, partially established relationship, so look forward to that mess !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr33g/pseuds/dr33g
Summary: There were stories of the castle on the hill, the inn run by two men that never seemed to age, even if their adopted children did. The two men never took any payment, only some blood if you had any to spare. It was a lovely haven for travelers and visited by many across the world.One of those stories was about a man with golden antlers and a penchant for mischief that visited in the spring.





	FE Rarepair Week 2019 Day 2 - Tea/Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ONE GOT AWAY FROM ME I'LL BE HONEST i just think. theyd all be very in love together.  
also hopefully the beauty and the beast esque fic that comes wayyy before this one will be done eventually. school is running me ragged so we'll have to see  
and also eventually there will be smut of these three in this au written on my nsfw account so. look forward to that mess !!!  
hope yall enjoy !!!

There were stories of the castle on the hill, the inn run by two men that never seemed to age, even if their adopted children did. The two men never took any payment, only some blood if you had any to spare. It was a lovely haven for travelers and visited by many across the world.

One of those stories was about a man with golden antlers and a penchant for mischief that visited in the spring.

The first time the King of the Fae came to the inn Ferdinand and Hubert had made out of Castle Vestra was just as startling as it was flattering. The king of all of faerie kind took one month off a year to go around and wreak his own personal brand of havoc, and he chose to stay at their castle during that month. Were they really that good of a place to stay? 

Ferdinand found himself flushing with more than pride, though, when he thought of Claude von Riegen. The king had elegant golden antlers sprouting from his head and eyes just as full of mischief as any fae usually did, if not more. He had soft hair and some fur, as well as absolutely gorgeous wings sprouting from his back, gold and glittery. And, as if that wasn’t enough, not only was Claude extremely handsome, he  _ flirted _ with Ferdinand, a married man. 

It had to be a joke. It  _ had _ to be. 

At least, that’s what Ferdinand thought until he saw that Claude flirted with Hubert far more often than he flirted with Ferdinand.

He was going to bring them some coffee and tea as they played chess, Hubert’s coffee infused with some human blood, of course, but right as he was to knock on the door, he heard Claude say, “Oh? You’ll choke me if I take your rook? Well, that only makes me want to do it more!” 

What made him hesitate was Hubert’s response of, “Go ahead, then. Take it,” in a tone Ferdinand had only heard when it was just the two of them, Hubert teasing him over being dramatic.

Hubert was  _ flirting back. _

Ferdinand startled himself into knocking, and the mirth in Hubert’s voice did not dissipate as he said, “Come in.” Ferdinand did and found himself meeting Claude’s gaze. The fae smiled as if he knew something no one else did.

It happened with more frequency, after that. He knew his husband and the king frequently played chess with higher stakes, the higher stakes being that you were allowed to threaten the other player and diplomatically bargain moves. Ferdinand was good at chess, but he’d never been able to beat Hubert, much less hold a chance against him when they were playing this version. All Hubert had to say was, “Forfeit now, or I won’t kiss you for a year,” and Ferdinand would knock over his king. He was pretty sure Hubert was bluffing, but Ferdinand could  _ not _ take that chance.

Claude, however, was quite willing to sacrifice certain things for victory, as was Hubert. A much higher stakes game that they were willing to play.

Ferdinand, however, found himself incredibly flustered every time he listened in. They were just so-- so  _ ruthless _ . Hubert once set the king’s cape on fire for taking his queen, while Claude commonly found ways to poison his husband for taking victories.

Ferdinand should not have found it as attractive as he did.

“Hubert,” he said, one day during dinner. 

“Yes, my love?” Ferdinand found himself flushing at the nickname, even though they had been married for decades. 

“Next time Claude comes to visit… May I watch you two play chess? I want to see if I can improve my own skill at your version of it.”

“Mmm, you’ve listened in for bits of it, haven’t you?”

“Yes, well, I’d still like to watch the whole thing. If that’s alright. I know it’s a rather… Personal affair.”

“I’ll ask him. If he consents, then I see no problem with it,” his husband said, sipping from a glass of blood. Ferdinand grinned, fangs poking out. Hubert always thought it was adorable when he did that.

“Lovely. Thank you, dear,” Ferdinand replied, his own glass of blood raised to his lips.

The next time the king came to visit, Ferdinand helped set up the chess set for them and prepared tea and coffee for all three of them. He was anxious, afraid that with his presence, the flirting would stop and he wouldn’t be able to catalog it.

He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or scared when his presence only seemed to make the flirting  _ worse _ than before. 

Claude seemed to be watching the way Ferdinand reacted every time he said something to Hubert as if he was testing the waters. Whatever he saw, he liked it and pushed forth with teasing, each remark slightly more risky than the last. Like any pressure, it eventually came to a head, though not one Ferdinand was expecting in the least.

“If you put me in checkmate, I’m going to kiss your husband.” 

The room fell incredibly silent as the two vampires processed exactly what they had just heard.

“Excuse me?” said Hubert.

“You heard me.”

Ferdinand, mind barely functioning at this point, spluttered out, “I don’t know if that’s a great idea.”

The fae turned to him, eyes twinkling, and asked, “Would you be against it?” Hubert looked to him, too. After decades of marriage, Ferdinand liked to think he could read his husband fairly well. The look Hubert was giving him now was one of non-judgemental questioning, which surprised him. It was a simple, ‘ _ Do you want that?’ _

_ ‘Do you?’ _

_ ‘Depends on your answer.’  _ Ferdinand looked back and forth between his husband and guest. Both were incredibly attractive men, one paler than the moon with dark hair and gleaming yellow eyes that Ferdinand had fallen for at first sight, the other with curly hair, gleaming antlers, and a smirk that told of disastrously perfect things to follow. Both were unmatched in their intellect, able to outsmart most other thinking beings without lifting a finger, only finding true competition in the other.

And suddenly Ferdinand understood that the reason Hubert didn’t mind was that they had both found themselves a little bewitched by the king. Hubert had found his one intellectual equal in life. Ferdinand had found someone so similar and yet different from the man he thought his soulmate it would be a miracle if he didn’t become enamored.

So, Ferdinand faced Hubert, voice unwavering, and said, “Make the move, darling. I know how you hate to lose.” Hubert nodded, a look of simple contentment crossing his features, as he slid his rook 3 spaces over to finish the game.

“Checkmate, Claude.” The fae’s grin hadn’t left his face, but it was wider than ever before, eyes gleaming with something Ferdinand recognized as a scheme gone exactly as planned. Hubert wore it often enough. 

Claude turned to him, voice as smooth as butter, and said, “Well, then, Ferdie. I guess I have to kiss you.” The nickname did something to Ferdinand’s heart that he recognized all too well from his days of being human in this castle. ‘ _ Goddess, I’m whipped, aren’t I?’ _

“I guess you do.” Arising from his chair, Claude took the few steps it required to be next to Ferdinand. He kneeled slightly, bringing his face level with the vampire’s.

“I have been waiting for this… For a long time,” he said, pressing his lips to Ferdinand’s.

It was gentle, far more gentle than Ferdinand was expecting. The vampire sighed, pleased, and brought his hand up to Claude’s cheek to cradle it, to let him know that yes, he felt that way, too. Ferdinand liked to think himself a good kisser, but Claude clearly had him outmatched by a landslide, making even a gentle press of lips together feel so sweet. To prove himself, when they did pull away, Ferdinand had his fangs extend ever so slightly so that they raked across Claude’s bottom lip. 

This caused the fae to whine and mutter, “Well, fuck, even in my imagination, that wasn’t as hot as it was in real life.”

“You-- You wanted me like that?” Ferdinand asked. Claude snorted, which then turned into a soft laugh that grew and grew until Claude could barely contain himself.

“I’ve been trying to court both of you for  _ years _ , Ferdie! A man just as smart as I, who can match every jab I give him with one equally sharp? A person so kind that flowers seem to grow at his feet, that turns such a lovely shade of red with barely any teasing from me? Goddess, you two have had my heart in your hands since the beginning. Why else would I keep coming back?” Ferdinand found himself blushing and pouting at the same time.

“I had hoped it was the amazing service.”

“That, too.” Claude looked back and forth between the two men. “So, are we--” Ferdinand tilted his head in confusion, like a puppy, and the other two men in the room felt their hearts melt into putty at the sight. “Are we really doing this?”

Hubert said, “If Ferdinand is alright with it, I… I would be happy to.” Ferdinand simply nodded, not trusting himself to reply with any coherence. 

“Well, then, I guess my visits here just got a whole lot more lovely.”

There were stories of the castle on the hill, the inn run by two men that never seemed to age, even if their adopted children did. The two men never took any payment, only some blood if you had any to spare. It was a lovely haven for travelers and visited by many across the world.

One of those stories spoke of a man with antlers and a glimmer of trouble in his eyes that would visit every March, that clung to the both of them just a tad too close to be friendly, and they clung to him back. There were whispers that maybe the three of them were engaging in illicit relations, but they were never confirmed. And, frankly, even if they were--

It was none of their business, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so so much for reading !!! kudos/comment if you liked it please !!! feel free to ramble to me about these men on twitter, i'm @kiralfonse !!!!!  
tomorro: fordekyle modern au


End file.
